Crash and Fall
by Un Petit Diable
Summary: One Shot:: Tonks definitely wasn't clumsier than usual around a certain werewolf. After all, she definitely did not fancy a certain Remus J. Lupin ::set during OotP::


**Title: Crash and Fall  
****Rated: G  
****Genre: Humour/Romance  
****Category: One-Shot/ During OotP  
****Character(s): Sirius Black, N. Tonks, Remus Lupin**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J. K. Rowling's creations.**

Sirius Black sat bored in the kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld place. With Harry and his friend's return to Hogwarts, he had quite a bit of free time on his hands. It wasn't like was able to do anything for the Order. Nope, now that it was past midnight and everyone was sleeping or busy doing something, the fugitive sought entertainment in little things.

_BAM!_

Sirius grinned at the sound of Tonks approaching, knowing who she had most likely bumped into -considering there was only one person around whom she was more clumsier than usual.

"Oh, Merlin," he heard a gasp, followed by a thud -most likely from hitting something on her rush to get up. "I'm so sorry, Remus. You okay?"

"I'm fine, Tonks," the werewolf replied. Sirius could imagine Remus getting up and brushing his shabby robes while the Metamorphmagus repeatedly apologized. "No harm done, but I should head off as Kingsley's waiting."

"Oh right, bye, Remus," she told him.

CRASH!

"Careful, Tonks."

Sirius's grin was as bright as a Christmas tree when Tonks entered the room, slightly hopping on one foot -curtsey of hitting her toes on the kitchen doorframe.

"If it isn't my ickle first cousin once removed, Nymphie," he joked leaning back on his chair.

"Wotcher, Sirius," she blinked noticing him, then her face turned angry as her hair turned flaming red. "Don't call me that! It's even worse then _Nymphadora_."

"Alright, Nymphadora."

"..."

"Fine, take all the fun out of life, _Tonks_," he mocked sniffed but then his lips tugged into a mischievous grin. "So... had a fun trip on a the way here?"

Tonks blush would put any Weasley to shame. "If you consider tripping and falling continuously fun." She rolled her eyes, but then looked down with a slight blush. "So where's Remus heading?"

"_Oh_?" Sirius leaned forward with a smirk. "Why are you so curious?"

"I'm not," she replied quickly. "I'm just wondering since he's going with Kingsley and Kingsley's my boss."

"I think you have a crush." Sirius's grin was now as big as the Cheshire cat's.

"_On Kingsley_?" she looked horror-stricken, her hair turning a vivid green.

"No... the other one with the graying hair," he cocked his head to the side, "the one that turns into a furry creature every once in a while."

"_Remus?"_ she blushed deeply, hair turning long and magenta. "No, I really don't."

"Actually, I was going to say McGonagall," Sirius said in a thoughtful tone, though he was jumping up and down inside, "but it's so nice to see you admit it's Remus."

"I _don't_!" she emphasised.

"Sure... even if there was a chance that he liked you?" he flashed her an innocent grin.

"_Really?_ Did he say anything?" she perked up, leaning toward him and crashing into the table. "Not that it matters," she quickly got up. "Does he?"

Sirius laughed, feeling as if he was back in Hogwarts. "Ah... my best friend, and my cousin once removed. I remember I babysat you once -with Remus, James, and _that other guy_. Look at you now, all grown up." He wiped a fake tear away from his eye.

Tonks continued to blush, quietly sitting across the table from Sirius -less chance of falling this way.

"Oh, hello, Moony," Sirius greeted with a wave.

"Padfoot," replied the tired voice. "I forgot the files needed for my assignment. Hello again, Tonks."

"_Remus_!" Tonks quickly got up in shock, causing the teacup on the table to go flying and nearly missing Sirius's head, and causing the chair to tumble back, making her lose her balance.

"Are you okay, Tonks?" Remus caught her arm and pulled her up. Sirius watched the exchange in amusement.

"Fine," she squeaked. "I got to go." She rushed out, bumping into the door frame and crashing into various more things in the hall.

"Is she feeling well?" Remus asked Sirius with visible concern.

Sirius once again leaned back on the chair. "No, I'm afraid she's a bit sick."

"Oh," the werewolf looked out the kitchen door, "perhaps she should get Poppy to give her a check-up."

Sirius grinned at him cheekily. Actually now that he thought about it, his face was hurting a bit. "I don't think Poppy has a potion to deal with love sickness." At Remus's confused look, Sirius laughed out loud as he headed up to bed.


End file.
